She Saw the World
by le.etoile
Summary: Innocent letters with innocent messages. The words of Ichigo and Orihime as they correspond to each other, even while miles apart. Possible lead-in story for Tanabata fic? Uber fluff to the max!


_Dear Kurosaki-kun,_

_How are you? Things are fine here in America, and the food here is absolutely amazing! They have the tastiest foods, even better than the things I could ever think of!_

_I hope things are well in Karakura and your family is doing fine. I'm sure your dad is just as funny as ever._

_If you could, could you tell Tatsuki-chan I said hello? _

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Hey Inoue, what's up? It's still so weird to think that you're in America... And sorry if this letter is weird... I'm not very good at writing letters..._

_The food sounds cool. You'll have to tell us all about them when you get back. My family is fine, but my dad could never be classified as funny. He's an annoying idiot with nothing better to do than to waste my time._

_Already did, and she says hi back. And now she's screeching at me to tell you she'll visit this summer._

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_Hello Kurosaki-kun!_

_You're very good at writing letters, Kurosaki-kun! Don't put yourself down like that! _

_But that sounds like it's his way of showing you he loves you. (Sometimes I wish I had a silly family member like that...) Ah, look at me, rambling on about what I think your father thinks... I think. Anywho, it's very rude of me, and I'm sorry._

_Oh, thank you Kurosaki-kun! I owe you one!! And really? Hm... I may have to call her then, because I have a secret. _

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Yeah, well... You'd think I'd know how to write a letter considering I'm majoring in English literature... Maybe it's just a habit thing..._

_I suppose... Maybe... Sorry, Inoue, now I'm be inconsiderate by saying such stupid things. So you don't need to apologize for anything._

_Secret...? Care to share?_

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_Bonjour, Kurosaki-kun~_

_Regardless, I think you write plenty fine. I like your writing. (Oh, and that poem you wrote a while ago was really good! It almost sounded like you were writing it to someone specific. Were you?)_

_Ho hum, maybe we should just say we both apologize? __ We'll both be happier like that, I would assume._

_I dunno, can you keep a secret, Kurosaki-kun? ;) _

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Inoue,_

_Sorry to be so forward, but why are you signing your letters with 'love'...? Just curious, is all... But nice French salutations though._

_The poem? Right... Damn, I forgot about that... Well, I guess it was sort of for someone... What did you think of it...?_

_Sure, sounds good... And Inoue, I think I can manage to know a little secret. I mean, how big can it be?_

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_Guten Morgen, Kurosaki-kun.... (Because it's early morning here when I'm writing it!)_

_O-Oh... Sorry, I just always sign my letters like that. I'm sure it's making you uncomfortable, so I'll stop now._

_Oh, it was really beautiful! Especially the part where the narrator person was saying they wished they could be with the rain. Maybe I'm just bit biased, but I really liked a lot! (Did you know I love the rain, Kurosaki-kun?)_

_Well, it's a pretty big secret... It'll scare you pretty bad, I'm sure!_

_From, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Despite the fact I'm writing this weeks after I've gotten your letter, hello Inoue._

_No, no, it's fine. If it's habit for you, go ahead. I was just wondering was all..._

_Good... Good... At least someone liked it... And yes, Inoue, I know you like the rain..._

_Hell, you're not getting married are you??_

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_To the always scowling, orange-haired Kurosaki-kun,_

_Oh, okay. __ But let me know if you don't want me to anymore, Kurosaki-kun!_

_Ah, married? Oh, yes! I met this funny blue haired man with a piece of bone on his jaw, and another quiet boy with black hair and a white cap. We all decided to run to Vegas (a popular city in the west) and get hitched there._

_I'm just kidding, Kurosaki-kun. __ But why was that the first thing you asked?_

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Great hello, Inoue._

_Damn, now you're legally married to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. If I didn't have enough problems already..._

_But, uh... I-I don't know, it was just the first thing that popped into my head, I guess..._

_Anyways, what's your real secret?_

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_Kurosaki-kun,_

_... Ah, I see... And it'd be silly of me to think there was another stupid reason, right? Oh, never mind, onto my secret!_

_I'm coming back to Karakura for a while this summer! __ I'm so excited to see you and Tatsuki-chan!_

_Bet you didn't see that one coming~_

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Your last letter didn't sound very... excited as they usually are... Is everything okay? (Not to mention there were some dried wet splotches making it sort of hard to read...)_

_What?? Why didn't you tell me before? That's great!_

_And nope, didn't see that coming at all. I guess you fooled me, Inoue._

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_Hello~_

_Oh, yes, everything's fine. I just got something in my eye while writing this. There's a lot of bad stuff outside that make my nose stuffy and eyes water. (Sorry, I know it's gross. __ ) I never knew allergies this bad could exist._

_You're really excited? __ Then I'm excited too! I missed you a lot, Kurosaki-kun!_

_Heehee, I knew it!_

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Inoue... Are you sure you weren't crying? Not to sound rude or anything, but I know you can be sensitive sometimes and... well... I worry about you, you know._

_... I missed you too, Inoue... A lot..._

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_Definitely not crying while writing this letter to Kurosaki-kun,_

_I'm perfectly fine... Now, at least. __ Thanks for those words, Kurosaki-kun. They made my day once I opened the letter and read it. (And I actually find your tiny, scraggly handwriting to be silly! In a good way, of course!)_

_Ah, my face is on fire! Look what you've done, Kurosaki-kun! _

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_... I'm glad I could be of some help... And I think they refer to that as a blush, Inoue... (Damn, I knew I shouldn't have said that...)_

_But, uh... Do you think you'll be back by the Tanabata festival? _

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_To the funny Kurosaki-kun,_

_Ah, I'm blushing then. __ It's just fun to see that I'm missed. But don't be sorry! I'm... really glad, actually. Sometimes I worry that you maybe forget about clumsy, stupid me in America._

_I think I should be. Why do you ask?_

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Inoue,_

_Don't ever, _ever_ think I would forget about you... You're precious nakama to me.... Uh, as cheesy as it sounds, I don't think I'd be who I am today without some of your help. (Just because being around others shapes your personality and stuff...) And don't call yourself stupid or clumsy. Well, I take that back. You're definitely clumsy... But we'll be here to help you up if you fall._

_O-Oh, well... I just have something important to ask you when you get back, is all..._

_Dammit, can I sound any cornier in this stupid letter??_

_Ichigo_

_...  
_

_Kurosaki-kuuuuun~_

_You're making me blush again. __ And my face hurts from smiling so much! Just look at the things you do to me!_

_Thank you Kurosaki-kun!! I'll definitely be there for you as well, always._

_Ah, well I'll be flying out in a few weeks, so you can ask me whenever it is then! _

_You don't sound corny! It's funny and it's making me smile. (Which hurts my face later on... BUT that's a pain I'm definitely able to deal with.)_

_Love, Orihime_

_...  
_

_Well, by the time you get this letter, you'll probably only be able to send one last response before I see you in person... Won't that be exciting...?_

_... I'm really glad to know that you're smiling over there Inoue... Really... I mean it._

_Good luck with your flight, make sure you buckle your seat belt before they take off. I know you'd like to fly back and forth over the seats, but it's not safe... Yeah... Uh, just be safe, okay?_

_See you when you get back._

_Love, Ichigo_

_P.S., I've been keeping all your letters, Inoue, if that's okay... Just makes me feel better to know you're doing well._

She stares at the letter, cheeks burning as she rereads the word just before his signature of his name. Running her fingers lightly over the inked words, her tongue darts out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

_Love, Ichigo_

Orihime suddenly couldn't wait to get home.

.

.

.


End file.
